we'll help you, Harry!
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Hermione dan Ron yang membuat sebuah ramuan untuk menolong Harry menyatakan cintanya pada Draco! Warning : M-PREG, yang gak suka M-PREG sebaiknya menjauh! :) RnR please! :) squel dari We'll help you, Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts, tempat para penyihir untuk menimba ilmu dari umur mereka 11 tahun. Tapi, tahun ini ada yang berbeda di Hogwarts, ya, musuh mereka Dia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut atau Voldemort akhirnya musnah dari muka bumi ini karna usaha dari para penyihir yang menolaknya, termasuk Harry Potter –anak yang telah mengalahkan Voldemort-.

* * *

**~##~**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**we'll help you, Harry! © Anisa Phantomhive**

**Warning : OOC,OC, M-preg, Fluff gagal, Lime dikit, Slash,**

**Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain**

**Pair : Draco x Harry**

**Rating : T+( belum bisa buat M)**

**Genre : Romance,Hurt ****Comfort**** (?)**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

_**we'll help you, Harry**_

**~##~**

* * *

Hari yang dingin untuk para murid mengerjakan _Essay_ meraka. Setidaknya, agar malamnya mereka bisa tidur lebih awal. Di salah satu koridor telihat, pahlawan negeri sihir –Harry Potter- sedang berjalan membawa beberapa buku.

"Harry!"Panggil seseorang dari belakangnya. Harry sontak menengok ke belakang. Dia melihat dua sosok temannya, Hermione Granger dan Ronald Weasley.

"hey, Mione,Ron,"Balas Harry. Ron dan Hermione berjalan mendekat.

"_Mate_, kau hari ini pergi ke perpustakaankan Untuk mengerjakan _Essay_ ramuan'kan?"Tanya Ron sembari berjalan di samping Harry. Harry hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ron. Yah, mengingat NEWT dan OWL akan segera tiba bagi mereka. Sebenarnya mereka mengulang kelas, karena serangan Voldemort dulu. banyak yang terjadi ketika insiden itu. Banyak teman dan keluarga yang meninggal saat itu. Termasuk, Dombeldore, kepala sekolah.

"Ow, Harry, besok Valentine kenapa kau tidak bersenang-senang? Yahh… lupakan dulu _Essay_ yang menum-"

DUAKHH!

"Jaga bicaramu Ron! Kita ini kelas 7 dan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi OWL dan NEWT! Kenapa kau masih memikirkan Valentine!?"Bentak Hermione pada Ron yang mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Harry hanya diam karena tidak mau kena juga pukulan Hermione pada Ron di kepalanya yang menggunakan buku tebal, setebal novel Breking down –plak-.

"Tapi… ada benarnya kata Ron. Setidaknya pasangan seperti kalian pasti membutuhkan waktu berdua."Ucap Harry menengahi Ron dan Hermione. Ron mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Harry.

"Aku setuju dengamu, _mate_!"Dukung Ron. Hermione hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Jadi, besok Valentine, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke… restoran, mungkin?"Lanjut Ron ragu. Demi _Merlin_, saat itu juga Harry melihat wajah Hermione memerah!.

"Ter-terserah kau sajalah!"Balas Hermione sambil berjalan lebih dahulu dari Ron dan Harry. Ron berwajah sangat merah karna terlalu senang. Dan bergumam,'_Yes_' dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yahh… pada akhirnya aku akan tinggal di Hogwarts tanpa kalian."Ucap Harry menyindir Ron dan Hermione yang ada di depan mereka. Ron hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas menanggapi ucapan Harry. _'Setidaknya, aku berharap tidak ada pasangan yang berpacaran di Hogwarts besok saat Valentine.'_Batin Harry pasrah.

Setelah mereka sampai di perpustakaan, mereka segera membuka buku mereka. Harry mencari sebuah jawaban untuk _Essay_-nya. Agaknya sangat susah untuk Harry yang memang sejak awal tidak terlalu pintar diramuan.

"Ng, ramuan ini, ramuan ini,…"Gumam Harry tak jelas. Harry tidak menanyakan jawabannya pada Hermione, mengingat wanita itu sibuk membantu Ron yang amat-sangat kesusahan. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tangan dan mengabil pena bulu Harry dan menuliskan jawaban. Harry sontak menatap orang yang membantunya itu.

"Draco? Sedang apa kau di sini?"Tanya Harry ketika matanya yang hijau bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Draco. Dadanya mendesir menatap mata abu-abu itu. Hubungan Harry dan Draco memang membaik sejak perang berakhir. Malah, sepertinya Harry mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman pada Draco.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh kemari?"Balas Draco kembali bertanya sambil duduk di depan Harry. Harry melihat Draco yang membaca buku di depannya. Jangan tanya buku apa yang dia baca. Jelas buku itu pasti berhubungan dengan ramuan-ramuan. Mengingat Draco sangat menguasai mata pelajaran itu. dada Harry berdebar melihat Draco di depannya, terlihat sangat keren... "Kenapa memandangiku terus?"Tanya Draco membuyarkan lamunan Harry. Sontak Harry mengalihkan pandangannya pada _Essay_-nya.

"A-aku tidak memandangimu!"Bantah Harry. Draco menaikkan satu alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bukunya lagi_. 'memalukan sekali, ketahuan memandanginya..'_Batin Harry dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Kau kenapa, _mate_? Mukamu merah sekali?"Tanya Ron yang membuat Harry segera menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Apa kau demam, Harry?"Tanya Hermione sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada dahi Harry. Sontak Harry menepis tangan itu. Hermione semakin memandanganya dengan aneh.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok. He-he-he."Jawab Harry kaku. Ron dan Hermione saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu mereka pasrah. Draco sendiri, sedari tadi melirik Harry.

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan _Essay_-mu Draco?"Tanya Hermione ketika melihat Draco yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya.

"Sudah. Kurang pertahan ilmu hitam saja."Jawab Draco santai. Hermione menangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Eng? Pertahanan ilmu hitamku malah sudah selesai."Ujar Harry tiba-tiba. Draco melirik Harry yang sepertinya kesusahan mengerjakan _Essay_-nya.

"Bukan'kah pelajaran itu sudah pernah di kelas 4, Harry? Kenapa kau sepertinya kesusahan mengerjakannya?"Tanya Draco tanpa menjawab pernyataan Harry tadi. Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan jengah. Ayolah, dirinyakan tidak sepintar Draco di pelajaran ramuan. "Mau ku bantu?"Tanya Draco lagi. Harry memandang Draco dengan penuh harap.

"Kau mau?"Tanya balik Harry untuk meyakinkan Draco. Draco hanya mengangguk dan menutup bukunya. "Tentu aku mau!"Lanjut Harry semangat. Lalu, Draco membantu Harry mengerjakan _Essay_-nya itu. ada perasaan yang sangat hangat ketika Draco berdekatan dengannya. Pernah Harry berfikir untuk menyatakan rasanya ini, tapi bila mengingat Draco adalah keturunan Malfoy dan anak tunggal, apalagi dengan kedekatan Draco dengan Parkinson. Aah, rasanya tidak mungkin dia bisa mengatakan rasanya itu pada Draco.

Tanpa sadar Harry menghela nafas. Draco yang melihatnya sedikit bingung dengan sikap Harry. Sejak 1 atau 2 minggu yang lalu Harry bertingkah aneh. Bayangkan saja, setiap dirinya mendekat pastilah Harry akan –sedikit- menghindarinya. Tapi, toh dia tidak mempermasalakannya. Asal Harry tidak benar-benar menjauhinya saja. Karna, Draco sudah menyukai Harry sejak dulu. sejak, mereka kelas 4.

Ya, Draco menyukai Harry, pemuda dengan rambut berantakan, matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah dan kenekatan yang memang diturunkan oleh asramanya –Gryffindor-. Sudah lama sekali Draco menyukai Harry. Tapi, tidak mungkin dia menyatakannya saat itu. Mengingat dulu keluarganya berada di bawah kendali Voldemort. Sekarang, Hubungannya dengan Harry mulai membaik. Dan dirinya masih belum mengungkapkannya pada Harry. Bisa-bisa Harry akan menghindarinya beneran karna jijik dengan perasaannya itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan _Essay_. Mereka –Draco, Harry, Hermione dan Ron- pergi ke aula untuk makan. di sana, mereka bertemu dengan Blaise dan Theo yang memang sudah akrab dengan Harry, Ron dan Hermione.

"Dari mana saja kau, Draco? Pansy dari tadi mencarimu."Ucap Blaise pada Draco yang baru saja datang. Draco memutar matanya kesal mendengar nama Pansy –lagi-.

"Ck, apa dia itu tidak bosan mencariku terus?! Menyebalkan sekali,"Balas Draco kesal. Harry yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan mengajak Hermione dan Ron pergi ke meja Gryffindor.

"Kami pergi dulu, Draco."Kata Harry. Lalu Harry berjalan pergi bersama Ron dan Hermione. Harry segera duduk dan memandang meja. Setidaknya, sekarang dia ingin menenangkan diri setelah mendengar tentang Parkinson tadi.

"Harry, serius besok Valentine, dan kau? Yakin tidak akan kemana-mana?"Tanya Ron ingin meyakinkan Harry. Dan, tanpa pikir panjang Harry hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Baiklah, maaf besok aku dan Hermione tidak bisa menemanimu."Ucap Ron dengan nada menyesal. Hermione yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bicara,

"Tapi, kalau kau ingin membuat coklat untuk seseorang…, aku akan membantumu membuatnya. Yaahh… kalau kau mau."Kata Hermione tiba-tiba. Harry sedikit tersentak dengan kata-kata Hermione. Seolah, Hermione tau bahwa dirinya menyukai Draco.

"Er.., apa maksudmu Hermione?"Tanya Harry ragu. Hermione mengendik'kan bahunya.

"Yaa… kalau kau mau saja."Balas Hermione. Tapi, setelah itu Harry tidak menjawabnya karena makan siangpun dimulai.

Setelah makan siang, Hermione dan Ron segera memisahkan diri, atau lebih tepatnya Hermione menarik Ron secara paksa menjauhi Harry.

"Hermione! Ada apa? Kenapa kau menarikku tiba-tiba?"Tanya Ron ketika mereka sudah jauh dari aula makan.

"Kau, merasakannya tidak?"Balas tanya Hermione dengan berbisik pelan.

"Merasakan apa?"Tanya Ron lagi dengan bingung tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Merasakan, bahwa Harry menyukai Draco."Balas Hermione dengan sabar.

"_WHAT_!? HARRY SUK-MPPPHH!"Secara mendadak Hermione menutup mulut Ron dengan kasar.

"Sssttt! Jangan keras-keras, Ron!"Omel Hermione. Ron segera mengangguk ketakutan melihat ekspresi Hermione yang mengerikan di matanya. "Jadi, intinya adalah Harry sedang menyukai Draco dan aku ingin kita membantunya."Lanjut Hermione tanpa memperdulikan Ron yang menatapnya horror.

"A-apa? Me-membantunya? Kau yakin Hermione? Tapi, itu aneh! Harry dan Draco sama-sama laki-laki! Tidak mungkin bisa pacaran!"Sergah Ron. Hermione menghela nafas akan sikap Ron.

"Ayolah Ron, kita bantu Harry. Setidaknya, agar dia mempunyai orang yang dia sayang lagi, setelah Sirius dan Professor Dumbledore tidak ada."Ucap Hermione pelan. Sekarang, yang ada di pikiran gadis itu hanya, apa yang membuat Harry tidak segera memberi tahu Draco tentang perasaannya? Apa karena si Parkinson? Atau… orangtua Draco?... "Hhh…."Hela Hermione yang pusing akan apa yang harus dia dan Ron lakukan.

"…Baiklah-baiklah… aku akan membantumu. Tapi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Tanya Ron yang sama bingungnya dengan Hermione.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide gila yang datang di kepala Hermione. Hermione sedikit ragu dengan idenya itu dan melirik Ron ragu.

"…Aku… punya… ide. Tapi, ide ini sedikit, gila.."Ucap Hermione pelan. Ron sedikit menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kita… err –buat Harry…hamil?"Ucap atau tanya Hermione dengan nada ragu. Ron yang mendengar itu berteriak kaget dengan ide –yang memang –gila Hermione.

"_WHAT_!? Kau gila, Mione?! Itu _impossible_!"Ucap Ron yang tidak bisa mengendalikan suaranya. Hermione mengangguk mengerti akan ucapan Ron. Laki-laki memang tidak bisa hamil. Tapi, bila kita membuat ramuan –mengingat mereka adalah penyihir- hal itu pasti bisa. Tanpa sadar Hermione tersenyum penuh arti yang membuat Ron merinding. "Err –Hermione?"Panggil Ron ragu.

Hermione menatap Ron masih dengan senyum penuh artinya. "Kita akan membuat ramuan agar Harry bisa hamil. Sudahlah ayo Ron!"Ajak Hermione dengan membawa Ron pergi ke perpustakaan. Ron hanya bisa mengikuti Hermione dengan merinding. _'…Merlin, Hermione menakutkan…'_Batin Ron dengan bergidik ngeri.

Di lain pihak, Harry sibuk mencari kedua temannya itu. Harry sudah mencari mereka kemana-mana tapi sama sekali tidak ketemu.

"Arghh! Kemana mereka?! Kenapa aku cari dari tadi tidak ketemu?"Gerutu Harry yang mulai lelah mencari Ron dan Hermione.

Setelah lama mencari Ron dan Hermione dan hasilnya kedua temannya itu tidak ditemukannya, akhirnya Harry pergi ke danau yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Danau itu sudah menjadi tempat kesukaannya entah sejak kapan.

Harry duduk di atas rerumputan dan memandang danau di depannya. Harry juga merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan itu.

"Hhhh…."Hela Harry dan memandang langit. _'Apa, jadinya kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Draco? Apa dia akan menghindariku? Merlin… aku tidak mau itu terjadi… tapi, aku tidak mungkin menahan ini. ARGHH! Pusing!'_Erang Harry dengan tanpa sadar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Potter?"Tanya sebuah suara yang membuat lamunannya buyar. Harry sontak duduk dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Tentu tidak, Malfoy."Balas Harry pada Draco yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tapi, sikapmu itu seperti orang gila, Potter. Atau aku harus membawamu ke 's untuk mengecek otakmu?"Sindir Draco dengan senyum –seringai- di wajah tampannya.

"Ahh, sudahlah Draco, hentikan semua ini."Akhir Harry dengan menggerutu. Draco masih dengan senyumnya dan duduk di samping Harry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Draco yang mulai memandangi danau di depannya. Harry dengan cuek mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Awalnya sih, nyari Ron dan Hermione tapi, karna tidak ketemu-ketemu, akhirnya aku kemari."Jawab Harry santai. Walau di dadanya dia sudah berdebar-debar. Draco hanya menangguk. Setelah itu, suasananya hening.

Harry mau pun Draco menyukai suasana seperti ini. Menikmati rasa tenang yang menyelimuti mereka. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pertanyaan yang datang di kepala Harry. Harry melirik Draco yang masih duduk di sampingnya_. 'Apa aku tanyakan saja?'_Batin Harry bingung.

"Draco, apa kau berencana akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang? Astoria? Atau Parkinson? Mungkin."Tanya Harry ragu. Setidaknya, di dalam hati dia berharap Draco mengatakan,Tidak.

"Tidak, untuk apa? Malas harus berurusan dengan wanita seperti mereka."Jawab Draco santai. Seketika itu entah bagaimana, perasaan Harry melambung tinggi. Puas rasanya mendengar jawaban Draco.

'_Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu mendengar Draco berpacaran dengan seseorang, besok!'_Batin Harry senang. Draco melihat ekspresi senang Harry, sedikit merasa aneh.

Di tempat Hermione, Hermione Dan Ron menemukan ramuan itu, nama ramuan itu, Poinsettia*.

Setelah mengetahui bagaimana cara membuat ramuan itu, Hermione dan Ron pergi ke toilet yang sering mereka datangi, di sana ada Myrtle yang memperhatikan mereka. Sesekali Myrtle bertanya apa yang Ron dan Hermione buat, tapi, mereka hanya diam dan tidak memperdulikan Myrtle.

Berjam-jam Ron dan Hermione membuat ramuan itu. dan tepat 3 jam mereka membuat itu dari pukul 3 siang dan sekarang pukul 6 sore. Akhirnya selesai. ramuan itu berwarna coklat kehitam-hitaman.

"Lalu, Mione, bagaimana kita berikan ini pada Harry? Maksudku agar dia tidak curiga ini apa."Tanya Ron yang sedari tadi memperhatikan botol kecil yang berisi ramuan yang mereka buat.

"Itu, kita taburi saja di coklat Harry yang akan aku berikan besok."Saran Hermione yang terlihat sangat-sangat mengerikan. Ron hanya mampu mengangguk. Salah-salah dia bisa di gampar dengan buku tebal Mione lagi. –_poor_ Ron-. "Sebaiknya kita harus ke aula makan. ini sudah hampir jam makan malam."Ucap Hermione sambil menata semua barang mereka tadi. Setelah semua beres, Hermione dan Ron berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tapi, Mione, kenapa kita harus membuat Harry hamil?"Tanya Ron pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Hermione tetap berjalan dengan santai.

"Kau taukan, kalau Draco adalah anak tunggal? Jadi, kupikir Harry tidak menyatakan perasaannya karena dia tidak mungkin memberi Draco anak."Jawab Hermione tidak kalah pelan. Ron mengangguk mengerti.

"Ron! Hermione! Dari mana saja kalian!?"Panggil Harry yang tidak sengaja berpapasaan dengan Ron dan Hermione di dekat Aula.

"Ka-kami…"Ragu Ron ingin menjawab. Hermione segera menjawab, agar Harry tidak curiga.

"Kami dari perpustakaan."Jawab Hermione cepat. Harry agaknya masih sedikit curiga dengan Hermione dan Ron. Tapi, sudahlah. Tidak penting.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa bersama Malfoy, Harry?"Tanya Ron agak menyelidiki tentang Harry dan Draco.

"Apa itu urusanmu, Weasley?"Tanya Draco sinis. Yaahh… beginilah kalau Ron dan Draco bertemu, walau mereka sudah berbaikan tapi mereka tetap saling melontarkan kata-kata sinis. Harry dan Hermione hanya diam melihat pertengkaran tidak penting Draco dan Ron.

"Sudahlah! Ayo pergi ke aula, ini sudah mau makan malam."Ucap Hermione untuk mengentikan pertengkaran bodoh itu. Harry sendiri sudah berjalan pergi. Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan ikut Harry pergi.

"Menyebalkan sekali."Gerutu Ron dan mendapat hadiah sebuah pukulan di kepalanya.

"Sudah, ayo!"Ucap Hermione dan menarik Ron masuk. Setelah masuk Ron dan Hermione lebih memilih duduk di samping Harry.

Makan malam berjalan seperti makan malam biasanya. Tapi, di sini Harry sedikit bimbang. Perasaan yang dia miliki sepertinya sudah sangat besar untuk Draco. Tapi, ketika Harry melihat Draco berdekatan dengan Parkinson atau Astoria, entah kenapa rasanya sesak di dada.

Dan, saat makan malam, Harry melihatnya, Parkinson yang memeluk lengan Draco. Ingin rasanya menyerukan mantra agar Parkinson menjauhi Draco. Aah… sudahlah, ini sangat berat untuk hati dan pikiran Harry.

Makan malam sudah selesai sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Tepatnya sekarang pukul 9 malam. Dan di kamar Hermione –yang sudah mengambil ramuan Poinsettia dari Ron- mencampurkan ramuan itu pada coklat yang akan dia berikan pada Harry besok. Setelah selesai, Hermione mencoba untuk tidur dan tidak senyum-senyum membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Ke'esokannya, adalah hari jum'at tanggal 14 Februari, yang artinya itu hari Valentine. Hari ini, kepala sekolah –Severus Snape- membebaskan para murid dari kegiatan belajar. Dan, sebelum Hermione pergi bersama Ron, dia memberi Harry coklat dan menyuruh Harry makan coklat saat itu juga. Walau tidak mengerti maksud Hermione, toh Harry makan juga itu coklat.

Setelah Hermione dan Ron pergi, Harry lebih memilih pergi ke menara astronomi. Di sana, Harry hanya memandang luar menara dari jendela. Rasanya, ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Setidaknya sejak dia memakan coklat pemberian Hermione tadi.

"Uhh… rasanya ada yang aneh dengan perutku, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke _Dad_ –Severus Snape-."Gumam Harry dan mencoba pergi. Memang, sejak Dumbledore dan Sirius meninggal hanya Severus yang dipunyai Harry dan setelah itu, dulu, ketika Severus di gigit oleh ular Voldemort , untung saja dia selamat. Harry sudah menganggap Severus adalah ayahnya dan memanggilanya '_Dad_'. Severus sendiri tidak keberatan dengan panggilan itu.

Belum juga Harry keluar dari menara Astronomi perutnya semakin sakit dan membuatnya bertumpu pada dinding. Saat itulah Draco tidak sengaja melihat Harry kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa, Harry? Wajahmu pucat sekali."Tanya Draco dengan berjalan mendekat pada Harry yang bertumpu pada dinding. Harry menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tau. Perutku rasanya panas sekali,ugh.."Erang Harry menahan sakit di perutnya. Rasanya benar-benar panas di perut Harry. Draco memeluk pinggang Harry untuk membantu pria berambut berantakan itu untuk berjalan.

"Aku antar kau ke Hospital Wing dan temui Madam Pomfery"Ucap Draco yang mulai membantu Harry berjalan. Tapi, Harry mencegahnya.

"Antar saja aku ke _Da_ –maksudku Professor Snape."Balas Harry yang masih menahan sakit di perutnya. Sebenarnya Draco ingin membantah, tapi tidak jadi ketika melihat wajah Harry yang kesakitan.

Akhirnya, Draco membantu Harry pergi ke ruangan Severus. Di sana Severus sedikit bingung dengan keadaan Harry. Lalu, meminta Draco untuk membawa Harry ke kamar Severus. Di kamar itu Severus sedikit merasa aneh dengan kondisi Harry. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terbentuk di perutnya.

"Aku akan mencari penyakitmu dulu, aku sedikit bingung dengan keadaanmu Harry. Jaga dia Draco."Ucap Severus sembari pergi ke ruang bawah tanah untuk meneliti penyakit Harry. Setidaknya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang terbentuk dalam perut Harry adalah, Rahim.

Draco duduk di tepi ranjang, dia juga melihat wajah Harry yang menahan sakit. Tangan Draco terulur untuk mengusap wajah Harry. Harry sedikit tersentak dan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi dia tutup untuk menahan sakit. Harry tidak mengerti kenapa Draco mengusap wajahnya.

"Draco?"Ucap Harry bingung. Harry yakin, pasti wajahnya sekarang sudah merah padam. Tentu saja… mendapat perilaku selembut ini dari orang yang kita cintai, pasti senang bukan?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Harry?"Tanya Draco dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry. Harry sedikit salah tingkah. Draco masih mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Harry. Harry tersentak dengan ciuman itu. Ciuman itu terasa lembut tapi menuntut. Harry memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Ngh.."Erang Harry ketika lidah Draco mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut Harry. Entah apa yang merasuki Harry, Harry membuka mulutnya dan memperbolehkan Draco masuk. Perang lidah yang begitu lama. Sekitar 3 menit meraka berciuman dan Draco melepaskan ciuman itu karna tuntutan oksigen. "Hhh..hh.. Dra-Draco… kenapa kau menciumku?"Tanya Harry pelan. Takut akan dirinya yang mungkin, dipermainkan.

Tanpa disadari Harry, tangan Draco mengusap perut Harry dari luar baju. Perut Harry agaknya masih sakit. "Apa masih sakit?"Tanya Draco balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Harry sedikit tersinggung ketika Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Dengan begitu, Harry juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco dan lebih memilih menunduk menatap perutnya yang diusap Draco. Rasa sakitnya memang sedikit berkurang.

"_Hey_, jawab aku."Perintah Draco dengan menarik dagu Harry agar menatapnya. Mata Harry lebih memilih mengalihkan matanya pada sembarangan tempat dibanding menatap mata Draco.

"Kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."Balas Harry. Draco tetap menatap Harry dan menghela nafas.

"_I love you_, Potter."Ucap Draco setengah berbisik pada Harry. Harry sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkan Draco.

"K-kau… yakin!? Kau sedang tidak bercanda'kan Malfoy?"Tanya Harry yang masih tidak percaya dan mencoba duduk. Draco tersenyum –menyeringai- dan mencium bibir Harry singkat.

"Menurutmu? Aah, sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Dan, aku ingin memilikimu."Ucap Draco dengan nada possessive. Sontak wajah Harry memerah –sangat merah-. Harry menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-aku… juga… menyukai –mph!"Ucapan Harry terputus karna tiba-tiba Draco menciumnya lagi. Draco mencium bibir Harry dengan rakus. Lidahnya mencoba kembali masuk dalam mulut Harry lagi. Harry sendiri hanya bisa pasrah pada Draco. Harry mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Draco, tangan Draco pun menekan kepala Harry agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"Nhhg,"Erang Harry lagi. Sentuhan Draco menurun ke lehernya. Di leher Harry, Draco menggigit, menghisap dan menjilat lehernya hingga muncul bercak berwarna merah. Draco terus melakukan itu berulang kali sehingga leher jenjang Harry penuh dengan bercak merah. Tubuh Harry dan tubuh Draco memanas seketika.

Draco membuka baju Harry dan melemparnya sembarangan. Sebelum menikmati apa yang terpampang jelas di depannya itu, Draco mengucapkan mantra agar pintu kamar itu terkunci dan peredam suara. Draco kembali menikmati tubuh Harry untuk pertamakali.

Tangan Draco tidak tinggal diam, tangan Draco mengusap perut Harry dan semakin turun. Mengentuh sesuatu di antara paha Harry. Draco meremas pelan benda itu dan membuat Harry semakin mengerang dan mendesah akan sentuhan Draco.

#

Setelah melakukan kegiatan yang cukup melelahkan itu, Draco merebahkan dirinya di samping Harry. Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dengan erat, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Harry.

"Sangat menyenangkan dan sangat nikmat Harry, thanks."Gumam Draco. Harry tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Draco juga. Draco menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut di kamar itu.

"_Yes, Draco. I love you_."Balas Harry dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Dan maaf, aku tidak membuatkanmu sebatang coklat."Lanjut Harry sambil menatap mata Draco.

"_I love you too, my Harry_. Tidak perlu coklat. Dirimu saja sudah cukup."Gumam Draco lagi dan memejamkan matanya. Harry yang melihat Draco memejamkan matanya, ikut memejamkan matanya.

Agaknya mereka melupakan Severus yang bingung dengan pintu kamar yang ditempati Harry tidak bisa dibuka. Padahal, Severus ingin berkata bahwa Harry tidak boleh berhubungan tubuh dengan seseorang, karna bila itu terjadi pasti Harry akan mengandung.

Di tempat Ron dan Hermione mereka sibuk berkencan untuk 1 hari penuh dengan mengeluarkan hawa-hawa cinta mereka.

**END!**

* * *

**Omake! **

#3 tahun kemudian#

"_Daddy_!"Panggil seorang anak laki-laki yang manis dengan mata bewarna Hijau dan rambut bewarna blonde.

"_Yes, Son_?"Balas Harry dengan tersenyum melihat anaknya itu, dia duduk di sofa dan melihat anaknya yang bermain di lantai. ya, anaknya, anak yang di lahirkannya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah apa yang dia lakukan dengan Draco di kamar Severus. Saat-saat dimana dia mengandung adalah hal-hal yang sulit. Ketika dia melewati NEWT dan OWL dengan keadaan mengandung 3 bulan.

_**Flashback! **_

#1 minggu setelah Harry dan Draco melakukan 'itu'.#

"Ugh…"Erang Harry karna ketika dia bangun, dia merasa sangat pusing dan mual. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, Harry segara berlari ke kamar mandi. "Hoekkh!"Harry memuntahkan semua yang berada di perutnya. Berulang kali sehingga, Ron temannya melihat keadaan Harry.

'_A-apa… ramuanku dan Hermione, berhasil?_'Batin Ron was-was melihat Harry yang masih muntah. "Harry, kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ron sambil berjalan mendekat pada Harry. Harry melirik Ron dari ujung matanya.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak tau, Ron… rasanya perutku mual."Jawabnya. Ron meneguk ludahnya.

"A-aku akan memanggil Hermione!"Ucap Ron tanpa menunggu jawaban Harry. Ron berlari mencari Hermione. Setelah bertemu Hermione –yang ternyata sudah di perpustakaan entah sejak kapan-. Di sana ada juga Draco yang sibuk dengan _Essay_-nya.

"Mi-Mione, Harry, Harry!"Ucap Ron sedikit tergesa. Hermione menatap Ron bingung, dan menyuruh untuk tenang agar mereka tidak di usir dari perpustakaan karena berisik. Draco sendiri yang berada tak jauh dari mereka ikut mendengarkan karna itu menyangkut kekasihnya.

"Ra-Ramuan itu… berhasil!"Teriak Ron yang membuat pandangan mata kearahnya dengan tatapan sebal. Hermione segera menarik Ron pergi dari tempat itu. Draco yang mulai penasaran dengan pembicaraan Ron dan Hermione, akhirnya mengikuti mereka.

"Ma-maksudmu, Harry… hamil?"Tanya Hermione dengan ragu-ragu. Ron mengangguk dengan kencang. '_What_?! Harry hamil?!'Batin Draco bingung. "Kita ke Harry sekarang!"Ajak Hermione dengan tergesa. Tapi, Draco segera mencegah mereka.

"_Wait_, _wait_, apa maksud kalian dengan mengatakan Harry hamil?"Tanya Draco dengan sedikit menuntut. Hermione dan Ron saling pandang dan akhirnya menceritakan tentang rencana –yang sangat- gila itu. Draco sendiri yang mendengar ucapan Hermione, mematung.

"_W-what_? Ka-kalian… serius..?"Tanya Draco setelah semua cerita Hermione. Tapi, Hermione dan Ron tidak langsung menjawab dan menarik Draco yang masih mematung.

Mereka bertiga segera menuju ke kamar Harry. Mereka menemukan Harry yang tergolek lemah di ranjang. Draco sontak mendekat pada Harry.

"_Merlin_, kau tidak apa-apa, _Love_?"Tanya Draco setelah dekat dengan Harry. Harry yang memang lemah karna bayi –yang tidak di ketahui Harry- di dalam dirinya, hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Draco. Hanya sedikit sakit saja di perut dan kepala. Rasanya pusing."Jawab Harry lemah.

"Kami akan panggil, Professor Snape. Er- Draco, aku berharap kau mau menjelaskan tentang keadaan Harry padanya, Draco, kami pergi dulu!"Ucap Ron sembari pergi dengan Hermione cepat. Harry menatap bingung dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Apa maksud mereka, Draco?"Tanya Harry bingung. Akhirnya Draco menjelaskan apa yang dikatakana Hermione tadi. Memang ada rasa tidak percaya dalam dirinya. Tapi, ketika Ron dan Hermione kembali dengan Severus, Severus pun juga berkata bahwa Harry mengandung. Ada rasa bahagia di hatinya ketika mendengar itu.

Awalnya, Ron dan Hermione akan didetensi karna membuat ramuan bahaya itu oleh Severus. tapi, karena Harry memohon agar temannya itu tidak didetensi, Severus pun hanya bisa menangguk dan berkata akan membantu persalinan Harry nanti.

Dan, ketika menjelaskan tentang kandungannya pada orang tua Draco yang awalnya kaget dengan apa yang mereka dengar darinya dan Draco. Tapi, toh akhirnya kedua orang tua Draco menerimanya. Malah sekarang mereka senang akan cucu yang diberikan Harry. Anak yang begitu pintar dan menggemaskan, mengingat dulu ketika anak itu pertama kali memanggil mereka '_Grandma_ Cissy dan _Grandpa_ Lucy'. Harry harus berterima kasih pada Hermione dan Ron untuk ini.

_**End Flashback**_

"_DADDY_!"Panggil anaknya dengan keras. Harry sedikit terlonjak dengan panggilan anaknya itu. ya, anaknya Narcissus Averill Potter-Malfoy**. Averill berjalan mendekat pada Daddy yang telah melahirkannya. Harry mengangkat Averill ke pangkuannya dan mengusap rambut yang di wariskan oleh Draco.

"Yes, _son_? Ada apa?"Tanya Harry dengan lembut. Averill menatap Harry dengan penuh harap.

"Kapan _Daddy_ Draco akan pulang?"Tanya Averill. Harry tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Sebentar lagi, _son_. Bersabarlah."Jawab Harry. Averill mengangguk mengerti dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Harry. Averill anak dengan rambut yang mirip dengan Draco dan matanya mirip dengan Harry. Umur anak itu kurang lebih 2 tahun.

Tidak lama mereka menunggu kepulangan Draco, akhirnya Draco pulang.

"Aku pulang, _hey_ kenapa kalian? Kalian rindu padaku?"Tanya Draco dengan sedikit menggoda pada 'istri' dan anaknya yang duduk di sofa dekat perapian, seolah menunggu sesuatu.

"_Daddy_ Draco!"Sambut Averill pada ayahnya itu. Averill melompat dari pelukan Harry ke pelukan Draco. Averill memeluk Draco erat. Harry sendiri berdiri mendekat pada Draco.

"_Welcome home, _Draco."Ucap Harry dan Draco sekilas mencium bibir Harry.

"_Yes, Love. I'm home._."Balas Draco. Harry merasa sangat bahagia dengan keluarganya sekarang. Dia juga tidak pernah menyesali apa yang pernah terjadi. Malah dia sangat bersyukur.

_**END!**_

* * *

***: …** itu… ramuan yang saya buat. Namanya pun itu Cuma dari bahasa bunga yang artinya : menjadi gembira

****: **ini juga karangan saya. Atau tepatnya OC saya. Namanya saya gabungin antara bahasa bunga dan bahasa inggris x) Averill artinya Prajurit, dan Narcissus artinya angkuh. Sesuai dengan Harry yang menurutku Prajurit, dan Draco yang Angkuh xD.

**[Tentang Penulis(apa'an coba?)] **

_Good Afternoon, Evening, Night, and Morning! _^w^)9 saya pendatang baru di fandom Harry potter. Jadi maafkan saya bisa ceritanya aneh m(OwO)m.

Maaf lemonnya itu gak memuaskan dan gak lengkap TwT ! Maklum, anak di bawah umur (masih lama banget buat 17 taun)dan… ini adalah fic DraRry pertama sayaa! sebenernya saya rada' gak hapal dengan beberapa mantra dan nama gurunya… saya suka dengan DraRry juga gara-gara teman saya xD *lirik temen. Dan… ketika ke ff DraRry saya jatuh cinta dengan 2 orang author sekaligus. TwT saya jadi semakin suka M-preg karna fic salah satunya x'D, jadi saya kepikiran buat fic DraRry M-preg. Dan jadilah fic _**we'll help you, Harry! **_ Ini :). Ini fic pertama yang saya selesaikan dalam 3 hari. Coz, biasanya butuh 1 bulan lebih buat namatin One shot kayak gini XD

_**Special Thanks**_ buat temen saya **Annisa Eka** yang udah jadi editor saya dengan **The Silver Fire**

Okelah, saya mohon reviewsnya! Saya sangat membutuhkannya untuk membuat fic yang lebih baik dari ini! :) Flame? Saya terima ^^

p.s : saya gak terlalu pinter bahasa inggris, jadi maklumi bila yang di atas ada yang salah. Coz, google translate XD

See you~

-**Anisa Phantomhive-**


	2. Drabble

Malam yang indah di sebuah kota, telihat seorang laki-laki sekitar 20 tahunan bersandar pada sisi jendela. Matanya yang indah berwarna hijau menatap langit yang hitam.

**~##~**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**we'll help you, Harry! © Anisa Phantomhive**

**Warning : OOC,OC, M-preg, Fluff gagal, Drabble, Slash,**

**Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain**

**Pair : Draco x Harry**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor(?)**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

_**we'll help you, Harry**_

**~##~**

"Hhh… dia telat lagi…"Gumamnya tidak jelas. Perlahan dia mengambil surat yang tidak jauh darinya, surat dari temannya, Hermione Weasley, setidaknya itu nama temannya setelah menikah dengan Ronald Weasley, atau panggil saja Ron.

Surat itu, diantar dengan sebuah botol. Harry sedikit menaikkan alisnya membaca surat itu. sungguh isinya sangat menanggetkannya, coba saja lihat,

_Dear Harry, _

_Bagaimana keadaanmu dengan Draco dan Averiil?_

_Aku harap baik-baik saja. Dan, aku sekeluarga juga baik-baik saja. _

_Ow ya, Harry, beberapa hari ini aku dan Ron membuatnya lagi._

_Ramuan yang bisa membuatmu hamil lagi. Aku yakin pasti kau menginginkan seorang anak lagi. _

_Beritahu aku kalau kau hamil lagi! Aku tunggu kabar itu! _

_Baiklah itu saja isi suratku, _

_Hermione W. _

"Ahh… ada-ada saja Hermione."Gumam Harry lagi. Tapi, ramuan itu… entahlah, Harry bingung. _Apakah Draco mau mempunyai anak lagi? Atau… apa dirinya kuat kalau mengandung lagi? Aaargh!_ Harry merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Tak lama, dia mendengar suara langkah dari luar kamarnya. Harry menatap pintu kamarnya yang sekarang terbuka.

Akhirnya, dia pulang…

"Maaf aku telat pulang, _Love._"Ucapnya. Harry diam dan masih menatap kedua manik abu-abunya. Dengan gerakan pelan Harry kembali duduk di ranjangnya.

"Bukannya 1 minggu ini memang kau telat pulang Draco? Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas."Balas Harry dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Draco tersenyum dan mendekat pada Harry.

Pelan tangan Draco mengusap wajah Harry, "Di mana Averiil?"Tanya Draco, tentang anak mereka Averill. Ya, Narcissus Averill Potter-Malfoy. Anak mereka yang sekarang berumur 5 tahun. Anak yang semakin mirip dengannya dan Draco.

Harry memutar kedua matanya malas, "Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Tentu saja dia di kemar dan sedang tidur! Dia terlalu lelah menunggu_ Daddy_-nya yang tidak pulang-pulang"Jawab Harry malas. Draco melirik jam yang berada di meja yang tidak jauh dari ranjang mereka. Jam itu menunjukkan tepat pukul 23.30 malam.

Draco mengangguk dan berdiri. Dia melepas jasnya dan tanpa berkata pergi ke kamar mandi. Harry sendiri yang di tinggal hanya diam dan menatap surat yang masih di tangannya.

"Ini membingungkan!"Erangnya tidak suka. Harry kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Untuk beberapa saat dia kembali melamun. Melamukan apa yang akan terjadi bila Draco tau ini. Aah, sepertinya lelaki berambut platina itu akan suka. Ingat, mereka hampir setiap minggu melakukan aktivitas kau-tau-apa.

20 menit kemudian, Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap Harry aneh.

'Kenapa dia?'Batin Draco. Dengan masih hanya memakai celana panjang hitam dan bertelanjang dada, Draco mendekati Harry, "Ada apa denganmu Harry? Dari tadi melamun."

Harry menatap Draco dalam diam dan memberikan surat yang dikirim Hermione tadi. Draco segera membaca isi surat itu dan mata abu-abu Draco sontak melebar melihat isi surat itu.

"_What_!? Ramuan… ramuan Poinsettia…"Gumam Draco tidak percaya. Harry memberikan botol kecil –yang terletak di meja- yang berisi ramuan itu pada Draco. Draco menatap botol kecil itu, "…Kau mau?... maksudku… err –hamil lagi?"

Harry diam dan masih menatap Draco dengan wajah yang memerah, "kau… tau… Averill selalu merengek ingin adik dan… aahh! Terserah kau sajalah, "Balas Harry dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Draco tersenyum dan membuka isi botol itu, "Jadi, sebaiknya, kau minum ini, Harry,"Ucap Draco dengan meminumkan ramuan itu dengan paksa pada Harry.

Harry tersedak dengan ramuan itu, "Uhuk-uhuk! A-apa yang kau lakukan Draco! Kau ingin aku mati tersedak, hah!?"Protes Harry pada Draco. Draco tersenyum –menyeringai –

''Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam dari sekarang"Ucap Draco dengan masih tersenyum –menyeringai- Mengusap perut Harry yang datar.

Harry semakin memerah dengan jawaban itu, 'Merlin, Suamiku benar-benar MESUM!'

_**~#~**_

_**Omake**_

**# 2 Minggu kemudian #**

Pagi itu, adalah pagi yang cerah tapi,

"Hoek!"Suara Harry yang memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di toilet. Draco segera berjalan menuju toilet kala mendengar suara Harry memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"_Love_, kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Draco dengan Averiil di sampingnya.

Averill menatap ayahnya itu khawatir, "_Daddy_, _Daddy_ Harry baik-baik saja?"

Harry menatap dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu, perlahan Harry mengangguk, "Ya, sepertinya,"Balasnya. Draco mendekat pada Harry dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan Harry, untuk memeriksanya.

Draco mengangkat alisnya dengan tidak percaya. Draco menatap Harry dengan menyeringai, "Owh Harry, Kau… Hamil!"

_**Omake End!**_

**[Tentang penulis] **

Ampuni sayaaa! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide buat squel ini pada saat saya disuruh membuat puisi xD bukannya buat puisi di kertas kosong saya, saya malah ngebut DraRry ini xD ahaahhaah! Kata Editor saya ini termasuk Drabble, jadi maaf kalo pendek xD

Saya juga gak tau ini bakal ada lanjutannya enggak. Saya DILEMA! XD … saya meminta pendapat dari kalian. Haruskah ada chap 3 ?

Okay, terimakah yang sudah ripiuw di chap 1. :) saya akan lebih berterimakasih kalau kalian mau ripiuw lagi di sini xD heheeh…

_**Special thanks**_ untuk Editor saya seberti biasa dan untuk saudara kembar saya _**The Silver Fire.**_

_See you~_

**-Anisa Phantomhive-**


End file.
